Learned Behavior
by Spense
Summary: What Alan Tracy has learned over his life.


Learned Behavior

by Spense

Note: This is more movie verse than anything else, and I worked from the assumption that Alan's mother died at his birth. It's also kind of depressing. Sorry about that. I was experimenting with a writing style, and this is what came about. The other thing to remember is that this is from Alan's point of view only, formed by his experiences. Others in the family may have an entirely different take on the actual events and what they meant.

At six, Alan understood that he was too young. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he did know that it meant that he didn't get to do much with his brothers. His dad was always working on important things so Alan wasn't supposed to bother him. His brothers were always telling him that he was too young to play with them. Whatever 'too young' was, Alan didn't like it.

When he was eight, Alan fell out of a tree at their grandparent's farm and broke his arm. He was playing by himself, because everybody else was in the house looking at some plans of machines. They were all excited and talking happily. When he had asked why, wanting to be part of the excitement, he was brushed off brusquely, being told he was too young. Even his oldest brother, Scott, had done that. Usually Scott had at least a little time for him. He'd cried for a while after falling out of the tree, but nobody came. Normally somebody did if he made enough of a fuss. He'd learned that worked pretty well to get at least somebody's attention. But nobody came. He slowly made his way to the house, knowing everybody would be mad at him because he broke his arm, and he'd be scolded, but he really didn't know why. And he was right.

When Alan was nine, they'd moved from New York to an island. Alan was sad to leave his school friends, but he hoped maybe he'd get to see his brothers more often, and maybe even his dad. His dad was working more than ever these days, and Alan wasn't sure how that could be possible, but it was. At first, the island was pretty cool. It was like Robinson Caruso on a deserted island. But pretty soon that got boring when you played alone all the time. He was fascinated by the big machines being built, but was always being snapped at and told to get away from them, that it was too dangerous for him. He wasn't sure when it was too dangerous for him, and not for his brothers, but that was the way things always were in his family, so he just accepted it.

Later that year his dad sent him to boarding school. He'd thrown a spectacular tantrum at that, but everybody just got mad, and told him it was for his own good, and sent him anyway. He was halfway sure it was to get him out of the way while they built the giant machines.

When Alan turned 10, his brother Gordon, swam in the Olympics. That was the same year Alan had won a big prize in school for a paper he'd written. The teachers at the academy were all impressed, and we're going to have him read it at a big assembly. But when he'd told his family about it, they'd congratulated him, but said he wouldn't be able to, because Gordon was swimming, and the Olympics were a once in a lifetime event, and it was important. They would celebrate his paper by going out for ice cream and hearing him read his paper to them. The same way they had always celebrated his brother's achievements when they had won similiar awards. Alan had always looked forward to the day when they would listen to him and applaud, so he happily agreed. His teachers also agreed. The Olympics were very, very important, and they understood. Alan was very happy when Gordon won, but they never did go out for ice cream and he never did get to read has paper. He finally stopped telling them when he won something at school.

At age 11, his family forgot his birthday for the first time. He knew that going to visit his mother's grave was more important. It always had been, and he accepted that. But there usually were some presents and a cake afterward. Even if it was subdued, it was his birthday, and that was just the way it was. But this year International Rescue was up and running, and a call came in, and Parker took him back to school, and nobody said anything to him. He found a pile of wrapped packages on his desk in his room when he came home for Spring Break, but nobody said anything about them. He eventually opened them, but it wasn't much fun alone.

At 12 Alan discovered that he could really get his family's attention by causing problems. He'd accidentally blown up the chemistry lab when he was given a faulty Bunsen burner. That had certainly gotten his father's and brother's attention, even though it technically hadn't been his fault. Trying to be the best at everything he did hadn't worked very well, but blowing things up worked great! Alan stopped trying at school, and his grades began to slip. It got attention all right. Getting in trouble wasn't so bad, it was kind of fun, actually, and being scolded was better than getting ignored. Alan learned the true meaning of 'the squeaky wheel gets the grease' that year, and used it to his advantage.

When he was 14, Alan began to start training for the family business, after he helped save the island and IR from the Hood. He knew that not everybody in the family agreed - he'd walked in on arguments about it. But still, if he hadn't made waves, they'd be telling him he was too young, and ignore him again. So this was fine. He really liked the training. The rush was fantastic.

At 16 Alan discovered car racing. True to form, he took to it like anybody with the name Tracy took to pretty much everything. And right on cue, his family disapproved. There was a huge row when family found out. Alan kept on racing anyway. And thought to himself that this hadn't been the reaction Gordon had gotten when he had turned into a champion swimmer at sixteen. But then again, Alan knew he was 'too young' and the problem child, so he just lived with the injustice of it without (much) compliant. Most of his races went unattended by family as rescues were common, but Parker often came, enjoying cars as much as Alan did.

At 18, Alan graduated from Wharton Academy. His father came, but mentioned that his brothers stayed on the island in case a rescue call came in.

When he was 20, Alan finished the accelerated college courses his father had enrolled him in, and the NASA training. He did mourn that he didn't get much of the college experience because he was studying so hard (at least the engineering program his father had signed him up for was interesting), and anytime he spent too much time at the track, or his grades started to slip, Scott or his father came down hard on him. Alan didn't see much else of his family those years as he spent most of his breaks at school, trying to cram for the next set of classes. He was congratulated by his family, Jeff and Virgil who had attended commencement, and by radio by the others. There was lots of relief that he would be joining the business, and as Gordon joked, they needed the manpower!

The day he turned 21, they went to his mother's graveside as usual, then they were called out for a rescue. He was informed that they'd celebrate his birthday when they got back. Alan didn't even flinch. It didn't really matter anymore. He'd been forgotten on more than a few birthdays. At least his family remembered to wish him a happy birthday this time even if they didn't have time to celebrate.

The rescue was finishing up some 12 hours later as another call came in. Everybody was tired and crabby but still working on the original rescue, so Alan was dispatched in TB1 to see how things stood. He knew it was because as the youngest, he wasn't needed as much, and they could spare him. Although aware of that fact, he was still delighted to fly TB1. As the second pilot for most of the machines, it wasn't often that he got any of them to himself.

The earthquake had leveled the small town. Alan headed into the old city hall, rescued the officials still remaining, and then headed down to the basement to see if he could find the custodian that one person thought might still be in there, when an aftershock struck. A desperate radio call that the school was falling, with a group of middle-schoolers inside had Alan diverting TB2 that direction.

His fathers worried voice came over the comm. "FAB, we're almost there, but what about you? Is everything all right in the City Hall? It doesn't look all that stable from what we can see!"

Alan had ascertained that there wasn't anybody else in the building, when a third tremor hit. At a creaking sound, he looked up and saw the ceiling cracking, and knew he wouldn't be able to make it to the surface in time. Alan realized that he had a decision to make. He could call TB2 back, and they just might be able to rescue him, or he could do as he'd been taught all his life - that others' lives were far more important. Alan didn't even hesitate. "Fine here. Go get the kids." He knew that they would be able to rescue them, he could hear through the radio that they were on the roof, scared, but easy for TB2 to snatch.

Alan finished speaking as he watched the ceiling crack in two, and turned off the microphone, and stood resolutely as the 4 story building fell down on top of him.

One life for a dozen. Easy decision.


End file.
